The invention relates to an injection mold having at least two mold section of which at least one is movable relative to the other for the opening and closing of the injection mold, which includes a data storage and a counter for determining the number of injection molding procedures or the number of opening and closing of the mold sections and stores those numbers in the data storage in a retrievable manner.
Such an injection mold makes it possible for the user and also for the mold manufacturer to monitor the loading of the injection mold as far as the number of molding procedures performed is concerned. There is however a problem in this connection in that the data storage is firmly connected to the injection mold and is destroyed during cleaning of the injection mold, which occurs about twice each year, so that it then must be replaced. However, particularly the user of the injection mold is not very interested in replacing the data storage so that, in spite of becoming inoperative, the data storage is often not replaced so that the injection molding procedures can no longer be monitored.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an injection mold with a data storage of the type referred to above, but which is not destroyed during cleaning of the mold so that it can continue to operate after the cleaning of the mold.